


Streets of Paris

by NidoranDuran



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gangbang, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Short tumblr prompt fill: "Ladybug and Chat Noir let the people of Paris gangbang them" Full of precisely the sort of socially redeemable content one may expect from a pompt of that sort.





	

Chat Noir and Ladybug hadn't expected their "public service" to draw quite as much interest as it did, and suddenly their very public gangbang had turned into more than they would have ever thought it could, not that it was stopping them from performing their duties as expertly as they could, refusing to let simple things like way too many people trying to fuck them all at once stop them from anything. They had taken their service to the streets of Paris to try and "help" people in their own perverted, selfish way, and if so many people wanted the chance to fuck the two heroes then they simply had to work extra hard to make sure everyone walked away happy.

It was hard not to feel naked and objectified as they serviced strangers, their superhero identities shielding their real ones from shame but drawing on a whole slew of people who had come to want to fuck the celebrity heroes in turn. But that was what they'd wanted as they both sought the same craven, twisted indulgence of being publicly used, scratching a strange sort of itch that only the consequences-free benefit of secret identities let them truly indulge in with the degree they had wanted.

Chat Noir was down on all fours, groaning as he endured the steady, rapid spitroasting that he was simply not ready for. Two thick cocks hammering into his mouth and his ass all at once had proven a whole lot more dick than he would have ever thought himself capable of handling before he was almost pinned down between them and stuffed full of enough cock to prove to him otherwise. He rocked back and forth, moaning as he did his best to service the cock before him, holding tightly onto the base and sucking it down as he held himself together as best he could. There was a whole more to this than he was ready to handle, but nothing was going to slow him down, he'd decided, and he held true to that decision.

Beneath him, some squealing fan girl who could not believe she had the opportunity before her had slipped underneath Chat Noir, and was howling in delight, begging him to fuck her as she peppered his neck with kisses, giving him something hot and slick to thrust into. Or, more accurately, to be fucked into thrusting into, as from behind he was fucked mercilessly by a man who pushed into him with enough force to drive his hips forward in turn, setting the pace by which he ploughed the squirming fangirl in the process. Everything about this remained so nonsensical that he didn't know what to think of it, content to keep this going for as long as the writhing, heated pleasure continued. And with an overwhelming sense of pure delight coming from every which direction and his cock throbbing inside of the girl's pussy intensely as he took it all, the pleasure was most certainly there.

Ladybug had even more to deal with as she knelt there, handling so many people all at once that she had no idea how she was able to keep track of it all. She sat in the lap of one man as another knelt behind her, drilling her ass and pussy in tandem in what had been a very expected sort of situation. She took the double penetration in stride, having expected it may have happened throughout the day at some point and not letting it slow her down. In fact, she'd been hoping she'd be able to feel it, relishing in the utter fullness that came from her holes both being stuffed with thick cocks that she could buck madly back against in her pursuit of greedy pleasure during her "selfless" act.

But what she hadn't expected was for an actual couple to come up in front of her and start fucking right in her face. But she couldn't let that stop her as she leaned forward, tongue working madly all about as she licked the cock hammering into the dripping pussy she also adored with her tongue, occasionally slipping up to suck on the woman's clit for added pleasure as she stared up with wide eyes at them looking back down at her. It left her shivering as they watched her work, watched her giving them both a thorough fucklicking through their hard and frantic sex, not stopped by the balls slapping up against her chin or any shred of shame in the slightest.

When the man came, he pulled out of his partner and shoved his cock into Ladybug's mouth, and she was oddly happy about that fact, moaning as he flooded her mouth with thick, gooey spunk, left her shuddering and whining as she looked over to her boyfriend, loving the sight of him getting facefucked as the guy pounding his mouth pulled out and treated him to a messy facial that spread a wide, perverted smile broad across Chat Noir's face. And it was then when she remembered just how close boyfriend and girlfriend were as they were publicly used and stuffed full of cocks together.

Ladybug wanted something intimate between the two of them, as she remained double penetrated and he kept getting fucked down into fucking another girl. So she reached for the back of his head and pulled him in close, drawing him into a messy, sloppy kiss as she pushed the cum she'd just "earned" into his mouth, moaning as the two sloppily indulged in something together, moaning and gladly swapping the cum back and forth. "Let's share the next cock that steps up," Chat purred, and Ladybug could not have been smiling any wider.


End file.
